imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Race
Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. '''''The Amazing Race''''' is an American [[reality television|reality]] [[game show]] in which teams of two or four [[racing|race]] around the world against other teams, with the first-place team winning $1,000,000. As the original version of the [[The Amazing Race|''Amazing Race'' franchise]], the [[CBS]] program has been running since 2001 and has completed sixteen seasons. In January 2010, CBS ordered a seventeenth season. The show was created by [[Elise Doganieri]] and [[Bertram van Munster]], who, along with Jonathan Littman, serve as [[executive producer]]s. The show is produced by Earthview Inc. (headed by Doganieri and van Munster), [[Jerry Bruckheimer|Bruckheimer Television]] for [[CBS Paramount Television]] and [[ABC Studios]] (a subsidiary of [[The Walt Disney Company]]). For all seasons, the series is hosted by veteran New Zealand television personality, [[Phil Keoghan]]. The series has won the first seven [[Primetime Emmy Award]]s for [[Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Reality-Competition Program|Outstanding Reality-Competition Program]] awarded since the category was created in 2003. Although it has moved around several [[prime time]] time slots since its inception, the program has averaged about 10 million viewers per season. Concept The original idea for ''The Amazing Race'' began as a bet between current producers [[Elise Doganieri]] and [[Bertram van Munster]], with van Munster challenging Doganieri to develop a concept for a TV show in less than five minutes while both were attending a trade convention. With Doganieri's suggestion of a race around the world, the two refined the concept and sold it to CBS.[http://www.cbs.com/primetime/amazing_race10/about/producers/index2.shtml CBS Biographies of Elise and Bertram] Format The present form of ''The Amazing Race'', for the most part, has not changed from the first season. The race utilizes progressive elimination: the last team to arrive at a designated checkpoint ([[The Amazing Race#Pit Stops|Pit Stop]]) leaves the game. The race starts in a US city. Teams must then follow clues and instructions and make their way to checkpoints in places around the world, eventually racing back to the finish line in the US. Along the way they perform tasks that represent the culture of the present country or city. Tasks include [[The Amazing Race#Detour|Detours]] (an option between two tasks of various difficulty) and [[The Amazing Race#Roadblock|Roadblocks]] (a task that can be done by only one member of a team); additionally, other optional markers, if reached first, can provide a team with a [[The Amazing Race#Fast Forward|Fast Forward]] (allowing a team to skip remaining tasks and go to the checkpoint), a [[The Amazing Race#Yield|Yield]] (the ability to delay another team for a short amount of time) or a [[The Amazing Race#U-Turn|U-Turn]] (the ability to force another team to do the other detour they did not choose). Teams race with limited possessions and are given a fixed amount of money for all travel purposes save for airline tickets, which are paid for by production-issued credit cards. Production The production of ''The Amazing Race'' is an extremely difficult aspect, given that unlike other reality TV shows, the show continues to move about the world all the time. Despite such difficulties, the show has been nominated for 40 [[Emmy Award]]s, winning 12 times.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0285335/awards Awards for "The Amazing Race"] on the [[Internet Movie Database]]. During the race Each team is accompanied by a two-person camera crew ([[camera operator]]/sound mixer), who must stay with the team at all times, except at Pit Stops and during certain Detours or Roadblocks. The crews rotate between teams at Pit Stops to avoid any possible favoritism that may develop between a team and its crew. The camera crew must be able to ride with the team when they take transportation such as cabs or planes. Even though the program shows teams asking for only two tickets, they actually have to purchase four tickets to account for the camera crew; what usually happens is that teams first ask the agents for four tickets, and then the camera crew re-shoots the request, this time only asking for two. Similarly, the camera crew will often ask teams to redo certain actions during a leg in order to get a better camera angle (such as getting into and out of taxis), or to adjust the wireless microphones that each team member is wearing. These events can lead to "production difficulties," which are usually credited to the team when they reach the Pit Stop. Many Detours and Roadblocks use special cameras to get more dramatic shots of the racers as they complete the task, such as helmet-mounted cameras for climbing, rappelling, and sky-diving stunts. The producers may also use helicopters and high overhead cranes to get wide-area camera footage when appropriate. There are also special camera crews known as 'Zone' cameras that are used near clue boxes, Detours, and Roadblocks, which take over for the team's assigned camera crew in order to get more dramatic shots.[http://forums.televisionwithoutpity.com/index.php?showtopic=2970746&st=30# Bill and Joe explain about Zone cameras], accessed December 11, 2006 If a team should engage with a non-''Race'' participant, they will need to have the camera crew get the consent of that person to be used on camera via agreement forms. Footage of people that have not consented is either not used, or is used with the person's face [[Pixelization|pixelized]] out. Through the 17th season of the ''Race'', the show has used [[standard-definition television]] cameras despite the move of most other prime time shows, including reality television shows like ''Survivor'', having moved to [[high-definition television]] (HD) prior to 2010. World Race Production has cited the cost and fragility of HD equipment as a barrier to its use for the ''Race''. In an interview with the ''[[Hollywood Reporter]]'', CBS entertainment president Nina Tassler stated that in 2011, they will begin filming the show in HD. The production team tends to arrive in a country a day or a half-day before the racers themselves arrive; however, there have been times that the lead production crew, including [[Phil Keoghan]], has flown along with the racers into that country. While the teams are racing, production sets up shots of Phil describing the various tasks, and then prepares for the arrival at the Pit Stop. In a few cases, production had barely arrived just before the teams started to arrive at the Pit Stop. An example of this would be Leg 5 of Season 11. Mirna and Charla had arrived at the Pit Stop before the production crew and, therefore had to redo their Pit Stop arrival. While in a country, the various production crews keep apprised of the status of each team in order to prepare the location for the arrivals.[http://www.cbs.com/primetime/amazing_race11/about/faq.shtml CBS - FAQ for the Amazing Race] For example, clue boxes are only set up minutes before the first team arrives to prevent non-racers from getting involved or stealing clues. Additionally, any obvious penalties or missed tasks are relayed to the Pit Stop crew so that Phil can inform teams appropriately of these. Once teams have arrived at the Pit Stop, production checks with each camera crew to identify if any additional penalties or time credits are necessary. When teams check in, they are usually requested to move to the lodging area for the Pit Stop, though during [[The Amazing Race 1|Season 1]] this usually did not occur, as teams can be seen hanging around the Pit Stop to greet the other teams as they arrived. The eliminated team usually gets a chance to say goodbye to the remaining racers. Teams eliminated early in the race are then flown to a common location known as "Sequesterville" where teams are allowed to relax and sight-see (though with restrictions), until they are then flown to the final city for the very end of the Race. From Season 11 on, CBS.com has posted video clip vignettes of the eliminated couples in "Sequesterville," called "Elimination Station." The 4th, 5th, and 6th place teams do not necessarily go to Sequesterv =PLEASE DO NOT REWRITE SOMEONE ELSES RACE, PLEASE START A NEW. THANK YOU.= Season 1 * Oprah & Gayle arrived last in Leg 5, but were not eliminated * Oprah & Gayle won the Fast Forward in Leg 6 * Chace & Felix arrived last in Leg 6, but were not eliminated * Kesha & Ashlay were yeilded by Ruthie & Tedar, in Leg 7. * Chace & Felix arrived last in Leg 9, but were not eliminated * There was a Yeild available in Leg 10, but nobody chose to use it Season 2 * In Leg 3 Jordon & Phil won the Fast Forward * In Leg 3 Brandy & Caroline arrived last, but were not eliminated * In Leg 5 Shavar & Paul yeilded Shaun & Brent * In Leg 5 Shaun & Brent arrived last, but were not eliminated * In Leg 6 Rachel & Natalie won the Fast Forward * In Leg 6 Cameron & Tim arrived last, but were not eliminated Season 3 * In Leg 7, Brad & Chad won the Fast Forward * In Leg 7, Brad & Chad yeilded Kelly & Jackson * In Leg 8, Brad & Chad arrived last, but were not eliminated * In Leg 9, Brad & Chad arrived last, but were not eliminated * In Leg 11, Kelly & Jackson arrived last, but were not eliminated Season 4 * In Leg 3 Ponelope & Will won the Fast Forward * In Leg 3 Tabitha & Toby arrived last, but were not eliminated * In Leg 5 Chris & Yoanna yeilded Joy & Muah * In Leg 5 Joy & Muah arrived last, but were not eliminated * In Leg 7 Stacie & Ty arrived last, but were not eliminated Season 5 * In leg 2, Cody & Kellie won the fast forward * In leg 5, Maria & Calvin arrived last, but were not eliminated Season 6